Wo wilde Rosen blühen…
by Tristimonia
Summary: Niemand hatte etwas geahnt. Keiner von ihnen hatte es kommen sehen und doch war es passiert. AU / SasuSaku
1. Tag 1: Die Eine und Einzige

**Wo wilde Rosen blühen…**

**Author:** Tristimonia

**Beta-reader:** Morrigan

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** SasuSaku; ShikaTema; ChōjiIno

**Rating:** P16

**Warning: **AU, Character Death

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Inspiration: **"Wo wilde Rosen blühen" by Bodenski

**Dedication: **The one who stops the rose from wither. Thank you!

**Tag 1: Die Eine und Einzige**

Die Sonne schien und eine leichte Brise sorgte dafür, dass man die sommerlichen Temperaturen gut aushalten konnte. Heute war der letzte Tag vor den Sommerferien und auf den Schulhof der Leaf-Akademie herrschte wie immer in buntes Treiben. Unter einer Eiche, welche etwas abseits von dem Treiben stand, saß eine kleine Gruppe von Jugendlichen. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte sie wie ein schräg zusammen gewürfelter Haufen. Da war die klassische Schönheitskönigin – mit ihren langen blonden langen Haaren und einer umwerfenden Figur–, der typische Streber – ein junger Mann mit braunen Haaren, die er zu einem Ananaszopf trug – , das Badgirl – eine blondhaarige Frau, die älter schien als der Rest der Gruppe – das Moppelchen – ein leicht übergewichtiger Junge, mit warmen und freundlichen Augen – und zu guter Letzt die Schüchterne – ihre rosafarbenen Haare stachen heraus und zogen so manche Blicke auf sich.  
Auf den zweiten Blick jedoch wirkten diese fünf Leute harmonischer als alles andere hier in der Leaf-Akademie. So als wären sie schon immer zusammen gewesen…und genau das waren sie auch. Eine Gruppe aus Kindheitsfreunden, in welche das Badgirl mit offenen Armen aufgenommen wurde. Doch noch mehr fiel auf den dritten Blick auf. Der Streber war in Wirklichkeit ein Faulpelz, das Moppelchen war nicht fett, sondern litt an einem Gendefekt, die Schüchterne eher eine willensstarke und durchsetzungsfähige Frau, unsere Schulqueen war eine Queen die keine sein wollte und das Badgirl eine burschikose, aber liebenswerte Frau.

Yamanaka Ino, so der Name der schönen Blonden, witzelte mit _Akimichi _Chōji herum. Hinter ihm verbarg sich das Moppelchen und Freund der Schulqueen. Nara Shikamaru, selbsternannter König der Faulpelze und hellster Kopf der Schule, lag auf dem Schoß seiner Freundin Sabakuno Temari, dem Badgirl, und blickte in die Wolken, während sich seine Freundin darüber beschwerte. Nur Haruno Sakura, die rosahaarige saß nervös dort, rutschte immer wieder unruhig hin und her.  
Schon wieder spürte sie, wie er sie anstarrte. Seine dunklen Augen auf sie gerichtet, wissend was er für eine Reaktion er in ihr auslösen würde. Ein angenehmer Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken. Seit Tagen beobachtete er sie, doch niemals hatte er sie angesprochen. Traute er sich nicht, oder war sie ihm einfach nicht gut genug?  
Kurz schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Die schulterlangen, pinkfarbenen Haare wirbelten herum, nur um danach wieder sacht herabzufallen. Es war unsinnig sich Gedanken um Uchiha Sasuke zu machen. Er spielte in einer ganz anderen Liga als sie und ihre Freunde. Wenn er etwas von ihr wollen würde, bräuchte er nur auf sie zuzugehen und sie fragen. Als Prinz der Schule durfte es ja kein Problem sein, richtig?  
„Denkst du schon wieder über unseren Prinzen nach?", witzelte ihre beste Freundin. „Halt einfach die Klappe Ino!", grummelte sie darauf hin.  
„Mir scheint als hätte er in letzter Zeit ein Auge auf dich geworfen", mischte sich Temari mit ein. Es war also nicht nur Sakura aufgefallen, dass er sie beobachtete. Gott, wer wusste es noch?  
„Fakt ist, dass unser Prinz etwas von dir will, sei es nun gut oder schlecht" Shikamarus Stimme klang gelangweilt wie immer, doch die Pinkette konnte eine Spur von Sorge daraus hören. „Lassen wir uns einfach überraschen, ne? Will noch jemand Kinderriegel?"  
Das war typisch für den liebenswertesten jungen Mann in Sakuras Leben. Chōji nahm so vieles ruhig und gelassen. Durch sein Wesen brachte er viel Ruhe in die turbulente Gruppe.  
Während sich jeder einen Kinderriegel nahm, lenkte Sakura das Thema geschickt auf die Sommerferien.  
„Was habt ihr denn so in den Sommerferien geplant?" „Die ersten zwei Wochen bin ich mit meinen Eltern im Urlaub und dann…mal schauen. Ich hoffe, die haben bis dahin dieses Wahnsinns Shoppingcenter fertig. Ich brauche dringend neue Sachen.", antwortete Ino mit einem Kichern.  
Das war so typisch für sie. Shoppen war eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen und meistens war Sakura diejenige, die mitgeschleift wurde. „Mendokuse…" „Nur weil du nicht gerne shoppen gehst, brauchst du gar nicht deinen Senf dazugeben!" „Beruhig dich Ino, du kennst ihn ja…"  
Temaris Stimme hatte einen leicht belustigen Unterton. „Aber zurück zum Thema. Shikamaru und ich fahren das Wochenende zusammen zu seinen Großeltern. Ansonsten machen wir uns das hier schön, nicht wahr, Shikamaru…"  
Der Angesprochene grummelte nur und blickte wieder in die Wolken. Manchmal fragte Sakura sich, wie die beiden es schafften, ihre Beziehung aufrecht zu halten. „Und du Chōji?", fragte Shikamaru. „Nichts Besonderes…die erste Woche bin ich bei meinen Großeltern und ansonsten hier in Konoha."  
Bei der Erwähnung seiner Großeltern lächelte er. Chōji war schon immer ein Familienmensch gewesen und das würde sich nie ändern. So manches Mal wünschte Sakura sich so einen Freund wie ihn Jemand, der sie auf Händen trug und egal was passierte immer für einen da war. Die Pinkette seufzte. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nie einen Freund gehabt, dabei war sie bereits 16 Jahre alt.  
„Sakura, was machst du?" „Das weißt du doch, Ino…Ich bin in den letzten beiden Wochen mit meinen Eltern im Urlaub. Wir fahren wieder ans Meer…" zum Schluss hatte ihre Stimme einen verträumten Ton angenommen. Sie mochte das Meer. Es erinnerte sie so an Sasuke. Auch wenn er so ruhig wirkte, wusste sie, dass da mehr war. Durch einen Zufall hatte sie einmal hinter seine Fassade blicken können.  
Es war auf Klassenfahrt letztes Jahr gewesen. Sakura hatte seine Tränen gesehen, die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen und die Angst…Angst vor was auch immer. Damals hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt, in den jungen verzweifelten Mann. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht hatte sie ihn in den Arm genommen, ihm Wärme gespendet. Die rosafarbenen Haare unter der Kapuze ihrer Jacke verborgen. Sakura bezweifelte, dass er wusste, dass sie es gewesen war.

„Erde an Sakura…"  
Wild wedelte Ino mit ihrer Hand vor ihren Augen rum. „Ähm…?" Verwirrt blickte sie ihre vier Freunde an. „Es hat geklingelt", antwortete Shikamaru ihr. Erst jetzt fiel Sakura der leerende Schulhof auf. „Hast du wieder…" Ino wollte gerade wieder anfangen zu sticheln. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich hab nur an die Vergangenheit gedacht. Geht ihr schon mal vor? Ich komme gleich nach…Ich brauche kurz eine Sekunde."  
Besorgt blickte ihre beste Freundin sie an. „Es ist nichts Ernstes. Los geht schon." Shikamaru seufzte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Ihm folgten Temari und Chōji. Ino blieb kurz stehen, scheinbar um sich zu versichern, dass es ihr wirklich gut ging. Erst als die Pinkette nickte, setzte sich auch Ino in Bewegung.  
Nun war sie allein. Sakura schloss ihre grünen Augen, genoss das Gefühl der Sonne auf ihrer Haut. Warum hatte sie ausgerechnet jetzt daran denken müssen? War es weil Sasuke sie beobachtete? Die Pinkette fand keine Antwort.  
„Sakura?"  
Seine tiefe Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Schnell öffnete sie die Augen. Schwarze punkte tanzten vor diesem. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah sie wieder klar. Vor ihr stand Sasuke Uchiha. Die schwarzen Augen auf sie gerichtet, die Hände in den Hosentaschen.  
„Sasuke…ähm was kann ich für dich tun?" „Komm nach der Schule bitte wieder hier her." Sie war verwirrt. Was wollte er von ihr? Konnte er ihr das nicht jetzt sagen? „Warum?" „Sei einfach da!"  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Hatte er jetzt keinen Unterricht mehr? Dieser Mann war wirklich ein Mysterium. Kopfschüttelnd rannte sie ins Gebäude, hoffte das Kakashi-sensei noch nicht anwesend war um die Klasse in die Ferien zu verabschieden.  
Gerade rechtzeitig betrat sie das Klassenzimmer und setzte sich auf ihren Platz neben Ino. Nervös knetete sie ihre Hände, bemerkte nicht einmal wie ihr Sensei den Kassenraum betrat. Auch seine Worte hörte sie nur wie durch einen Schleier. Ihre Gedanken waren einzig allein bei Uchiha Sasuke. Erst als Ino sich erhob, bemerkte die Pinkette, dass die Schule vorüber war. Sie hatten Ferien…Wie in Trance packte sie ihre Sachen in die schwarze Schultasche. „Kommst du Sakura?" „Ähm Ino…ich gehe heute alleine nach Hause."  
„Wieso das denn? Wir gehen immer zusammen…"  
Die Verletzung, die in diesen Worten mitschwang, versetzte ihr einen Stich. „Sasuke-kun wollte mit mir sprechen…"  
Den Blick hielt sie gesenkt, direkt auf die Schuhe gerichtet, nicht fähig, ihre beste Freundin anzuschauen. „Sasuke? Also hat er dich angesprochen?"  
Heiterkeit schwang plötzlich in Inos Stimme mit. „Erzähl mir nachher alles, ja?"  
Sakura hob ihren Kopf, blickte in Inos strahlend blaue Augen. Es war schon seltsam wie viel Mut ihr diese Frau geben konnte, ohne dabei etwas Besonderes zu machen. „Natürlich!"  
Ihr Blick glitt zu Temari und den anderen. Höflicherweise standen sie etwas abseits. „Wir sehen uns nachher", rief die Pinkette und rannte an ihrer Clique vorbei. Ino würde es den anderen schon erzählen. Bevor sie das Klassenzimmer verließ, hörte sie noch wie Ino lachte. „Viel Glück Breitstirn! Du wirst es brauchen."  
„Danke Schweinchen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Flur. Ohne großartig auf den Weg zu achten, bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmassen. Außer Atem erreichte sie den Schulhof. In der Ferne konnte sie jemanden erkenne, der hinten an der Eiche stand. Das musste Sasuke sein.

Wie recht sie doch hatte. Ihr Atem ging immer noch schnell, als sie ihren Schwarm erreichte. „Du wolltest mit mir reden, Sasuke-kun." „Hm…"  
Er setzte sich auf die Bank und Sakura tat es ihm gleich. „Du bist die Einzige.", raunte er in ihr Ohr, während er ungeschickt nach ihrer Hand griff. Sakuras Herz schlug schnell, die porzellanfarbenen Wangen glühten in einem dunklen Rot. Seine dunklen Augen, die sonst so unergründlich und leer wirkten, schienen plötzlich lebendiger. „Sei mein!"  
Ihr Herz schien auszusetzen. Er wollte sie? Er, der jede haben konnte, wollte ausgerechnet sie? „Warum mich?"  
Ihre Stimme klang trocken, so als ob sie tagelang nicht gesprochen hatte. „Weil du die Einzige bist, die mich verstehen wird…Du schaust hinter die Fassade…siehst mich und nicht den Uchiha."  
Sasuke wusste es, er hatte sie erkannt.  
Er gab ihr keine Chance darauf zu antworten, sondern versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Sakura seufzte in den Kuss hinein und ließ sich fallen. Noch ahnte niemand etwas von der Tragödie, die bald das kleine, verschlafene Dorf heimsuchen würde.


	2. Tag 1: Erblüht

**Tag 1: Erblüht**

Noch immer konnte die Pinkette nicht fassen, was so eben passiert war. Erst als Sasuke nach ihrer Hand griff, tauchte sie wieder in die Realität ein.  
„Dann…ähm…sind wir also, naja zusammen?" „Hn…"  
Obwohl seine Antwort so einsilbig war, wie man es von ihm kannte, erschien es Sakura doch als liebevoll. Es klang so anders als sonst…  
„Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause."  
Sakura nickte nur. Sie war tatsächlich seine Freundin. All das, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, ging nun in Erfüllung. Es fühlte sich gut an.  
Während Sakura neben ihm lief und seine Hand hielt, spürte sie das wovon alle immer sprachen… Glück und das Gefühl von tausend Schmetterlingen, die in ihrem Inneren auf und ab flogen.  
Etwas verlegen blickte sie ihn von der Seite an. Sasuke-kun sah wirklich gut aus. Ein paar Strähnen seiner schwarzen Haare fielen ihm in sein Gesicht und verdeckten die ebenso schwarzen Augen. Seine Schuluniform trug er lockerer als sonst. Die Krawatte war locker gebunden und die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren geöffnet. Es bestand kein Zweifel, warum er der Schulprinz war. Er erschien so perfekt, doch in Wahrheit war da so viel mehr. Sakura wollte dieses _mehr_ entdecken. Was war Sasuke noch, außer dem arroganten Schulprinzen und dem verletzten jungen Mann?

Plötzlich blieb Sasuke stehen und verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Hand. Was war denn nun los? Hatte er etwa ihren Blick bemerkt?  
„Sasuke-kun?", fragte sie leicht verstört. Seine schwarzen Augen schienen sich in ihre Seele zu brennen. Dieser Blick war so intensiv und irgendwie wütend. Was hatte er nur?  
„Warum starrst du mich so an? Vergleichst du mich etwa auch mit meinem Bruder? Fragst du dich, worin wir uns ähnlich sind oder bist du wie die anderen, die nur meinen Körper bewundern?"  
Kalt und gefährlich, diese beiden Worte beschrieben seine Stimme am besten. Sakura verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Eben meinte er noch, sie sei die Eine und würde hinter die Fassade schauen und nun verglich er sie mit dem Rest der Welt. Was war nur plötzlich in ihn gefahren?  
„Sasuke-kun, ich…" „Sag es Sakura."  
Seine Hand umklammerte die ihre fest. Es schmerzte und Sakura versuchte ihre Hand aus der seinigen zu befreien…erfolglos.  
„Es…es ist nicht davon." „Und warum starrst du mich so an?"  
Sakura senkte ihren Blick gen Boden. „Ich wollte wissen, wer du wirklich bist…Ich…"

Ihre Stimme zerbrach. Das war so falsch und irgendwie war Sasuke so…Sakura verstand ihn nicht. Aber das würde sie sicherlich irgendwann. Der Druck auf ihre Hand lockerte sich.  
„Sakura…"  
Mit einem Mal klang seine Stimme so gebrochen. Nun war er wieder der verletzte, junge Mann, den sie auf Klassenfahrt kennengelernt hatte.  
„Sieh mich an, bitte."  
Die junge Frau konnte nichts anders als seiner Bitte zu folgen. Sasuke, ihr Sasuke-kun, klang so verletzt und reumütig.  
Lebensrohes und verwirrtes grün traf auf einsames und trauriges schwarz. „Ich…"  
Mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, dass eine Beziehung mit Uchiha Sasuke alles sein würde, nur nicht einfach. Sie wusste nichts über ihn und seine Familie, trotzdem würde sie für ihn da sein. Sanft zog sie ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Sag nichts, Sasuke-kun. Es ist in Ordnung." „Danke…" „Wenn du willst, kannst du mir ja mal von deinem Bruder erzählen…und das was dich damit beschäftigt."  
Ihre filigranen Finger strichen über seinen Rücken. Er zitterte leicht, seine viel zu großen Hände drückten sie fester an ihn heran.  
„Lass mich dich nach Hause bringen…"  
Scheinbar wollte er nicht genauer auf das eben geschehene eingehen. Sakura seufzte. Wenn Sasuke nicht reden möchte, dann würde sie für ihn da sein, aber ihn keinesfalls zwingen.  
„Ja, lass uns weiter gehen…"  
Sasuke hauchte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und löste sich von ihr. Stumm nahm er wieder ihre Hand und beide setzten den Weg fort. Der Blick ihres Freundes war zu Boden gerichtet, während Sakura die Umgebung betrachtete.  
Sie kannte sie auswendig. Die Straße mit den Alleen, den gepflegten Vorgärten der Häuser und die vielen Rosensträucher, die hier gepflanzt waren.  
Rosen…neben Kirschblüten und Azaleen ihre Lieblingsblumen. Sie standen für so vieles. Für die Liebe, für die Reinheit und sogar für die Eifersucht…je nach Farbe. Rosen waren so vielseitig.  
Schweigend kamen sie bei Sakuras Elternhaus an. Es war ein kleines Einfamilienhaus mit weißer Fassade und einem schönen Vorgarten. Rosensträucher mit weißen und rosafarbenen Blüten flankierten die Front und ein Kirschbaum stand vor dem Haus. Die hellgeflieste Auffahrt bot Platz für ein Auto. Normalerweise stand dort ein schwarzer Toyota, doch Haruno Kizashi, ihr Vater, war gerade auf der Arbeit.  
Im Großen und Ganzen wirkte dieser Ort wie ein Familienidyll und genau das war es auch.

„Danke fürs nach Hause bringen, Sasuke-kun. Möchtest du noch mit reinkommen?"  
Sakura fischte nach ihrem Haustürschlüssel, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete. An sich würde sie sich ja freuen, wenn er ja sagen würde. Obwohl er schwierig war, wollte Sakura so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen.  
„Störe ich denn nicht deine Familie?"  
Irritiert blickte sie den schwarzhaarigen, jungen Mann an. Waren spontane Besuche bei seiner Familie etwa ein Problem? „Nicht im geringsten. Mein Vater ist zur Arbeit, genau wie meine Mutter. Außerdem…selbst wenn sie zu Hause wären, würde sie es nicht stören."  
„Hn…"  
Manchmal waren diese einsilbigen Antworten echt schwer zu entschlüsseln. „Ist das jetzt ein Ja oder ein Nein?" „Hn…."  
Kopfschüttelnd schloss sie die Tür auf. Sasuke würde ihr schon folgen oder nicht. Sakura betrat den hellen Flur und zu ihrer Überraschung folgte ihr Sasuke. Beide zogen ihre Schuhe aus. Während Sakura ihre cremefarbenen Hausschuhe schlüpfte, schloss Sasuke die Tür. Lächelnd reichte sie ihrem Freund ein paar graue Besucherhausschuhe.  
„Ich hab leider nicht viel Zeit….meine Familie.", meinte er kühl.  
Scheinbar hatte er keine gute Beziehung zu seiner Familie. „Ist okay…wollen wir in mein Zimmer oder ins Wohnzimmer?" „Dein Zimmer…"  
Sakura hatte eher mit dem neutralen Wohnzimmer gerechnet, als mit ihrem Zimmer. „Es ist aber nicht wirklich aufgeräumt."  
Ein Rotschimmer legte sich auf ihre Wangen. „Das stört mich nicht."

Beide gingen sie die Treppe, die ebenfalls im Flur stand, hoch. Oben angekommen empfing sie wieder ein heller Flur, auf dem es drei Türen gab. Eine führte zum Badezimmer, eine zum Gästezimmer und die letzte zu ihrem Zimmer.  
Es war nicht sonderlich groß, aber gemütlich. Die Wände waren in cremefarbenen gehalten, bis auf eine, die war rot. Alle Möbel waren aus Buchenholz gefertigt, der Boden bestand aus einem roten Teppich. Außer einem Bett, befanden sich noch ein Schreibtisch, ein großer Schrank, zwei Bücherregale und ein schwarzes Sofa in ihrem Zimmer. Bei dem Sofa stand ein Fernsehertisch mit einem 39 Zoll Fernseher.  
Sakura mochte ihr Zimmer. Es war gemütlich und sie hatte alles was sie brauchte, doch in ihren Augen war der Balkon, der zu ihrem Zimmer gehörte, das Beste.  
Auf dem Boden lagen einige Gegenstände verstreut. Kleidung, ein paar Bücher und verschiedene Notizzettel.  
„Hübsch…" „Ich hätte aufräumen sollen…"  
Sasuke zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Möchtest du etwas trinken." Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und Sakura setzte sich neben ihn.  
Sofort griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie näher an sich heran.  
„Weißt du, mein Bruder war immer das, was sich meine Eltern gewünscht hatten. Der perfekte Sohn…"  
Bitter klang seine Stimme und Sakura drückte seine Hand fester. „Immer stand ich in seinem Schatten, immer wurde ich mit ihm verglichen. Egal was ich tat, ich war nie genug in den Augen meiner Familie."  
Überrascht riss Sakura die Augen auf. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Eltern hatten ihre Kinder doch gleichermaßen zu lieben, oder etwa nicht? Es gab doch nicht so etwas wie den guten Sohn und….na ja…Die Pinkette fand kein Wort dafür. Nach dieser Erkenntnis war es kein Wunder, dass Sasuke-kun so reagiert hatte. „Ich kenne weder deine Eltern, noch deinen Bruder….trotzdem wirst du für mich immer der Eine bleiben. Egal wie toll dein Bruder auch sein mag, er ist nicht du!"

Ein schmales, aber dennoch bitteres Lächeln, zierte seine Lippen. „Danke Sakura…."  
Danach zog er sie an sich heran und küsste sie. Sein Kuss war so zärtlich, fast schon als wolle er sich für all das eben entschuldigen.  
Sakura legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und lehnte sich zufrieden gegen ihn. Sie hatte nicht vor den Kuss zu vertiefen, auch wenn sie es selbst gern tun würde. Nach Sasukes Erzählung jedoch würde sie ihn zu nichts drängen.  
Der Kuss war kurz, doch die beiden blieben eine Weile so sitzen. Sakuras Kopf lag mittlerweile auf seiner Schulter. Der warme Atem kitzelte an ihrem Ohr. Ihre zarte, kleine Hand, lag in seiner großen und rauen. Sacht zeichnete Sakura kleine Kreise in seine Handfläche. Sasukes freie Hand, spielte mit ihren Haaren. Sie war glücklich. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, könnte sie für immer so bleiben.  
„Sakura…" „Hmmm…", schnurrte diese. „ Ich muss leider los, meine Eltern…."  
Gerade als es so schön war..."Schade…" Man konnte die Enttäuschung wirklich aus ihrer Stimme heraushören.  
„Treffen wir uns morgen wieder?"  
War das gerade die Einladung zu einem Date? Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rot. „Gerne. Wo treffen wir uns Sasuke-kun?"  
Er schwieg ein paar Sekunden. „Ich hole dich gegen 18:00 Uhr ab…"  
„Klingt gut." Ihr Freund drückte sie von sich weg und stand auf. Sofort vermisste Sakura seine Nähe, doch leider musste er los. Innerlich verfluchte sie seine Familie dafür, obwohl sie wusste dass es falsch war. Sakura folgte seinem Beispiel und schweigend verließen sie ihr Zimmer. Erst als sie vor der Haustür standen, unterbrach Sasuke die Stille.  
„Danke…"  
Etwas verwundert blickte die Pinkette ihren Freund an. Wofür bedankte er sich jetzt? Sie hatte doch nichts besonders getan. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wofür du dich bedankst Sasuke-kun…"  
Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern und küsste seine Freundin zum Abschied. Es war ein kurzer, aber intensiver Kuss. Sakura hatte das Gefühl, als würden ihre Beine plötzlich nur noch aus Pudding bestehen. „Bis morgen, Sasuke-kun." „Bis morgen…" „Ich liebe dich." „Ich…ich dich auch."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand. Sie blickte ihm noch so lange nach, bis er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Erst dann schloss sie dir Tür und rannte in ihr Zimmer.

Dort angekommen, griff sie sofort nach ihrem Telefon. Sakura musste Ino anrufen. Diese wollte sicherlich vor ihrem Urlaub wissen, was genau zwischen ihr und Sasuke passiert war. Mit dem Telefon in der Hand, machte sie es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem. Die Nummer ihrer besten Freundin kannte sie auswendig. Ganz automatisch wählte sie die Nummer. Ein kurzes Freizeichen folgte, eh Sakura von einer neugierigen Ino begrüßt wurde.  
„Und, was ist passiert? Du musst mir alles, wirklich alles erzählen!"  
Kurz lachte sie auf. „Dir auch hallo Ino." „Und was ist nun zwischen euch?"  
„Um…wir sind zusammen.", brachte sie leise hervor.  
„Was?", quietschte die Blondine am anderen Ende des Hörers.  
„Sasuke und ich sind ein Paar…"  
„Wie hast du es geschafft dir den Schulprinzen zu angeln, Breitstirn?"  
„Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnung…"  
„Das hab ich mir fast gedacht…"  
„Was soll das heißen, Ino-Schweinchen?", entgegnete Sakura empört.  
„Das niemand unseren Schulprinzen durchschauen kann. Und nun erzähl mir was genau er zu dir gesagt hat…"  
Die Pinkette lächelte zufrieden und fing an Ino alles zu erzählen, alles bis auf Sasukes empfindliches Verhalten bezüglich seiner Familie und auch das was er zu ihr gesagt hatte , als sie auf dem Sofa gesessen hatten , ließ Sakura weg. Während sie so sprach, konnte man ihr Glück förmlich greifen.  
„Weißt du Sakura, du bist wirklich aufgeblüht. Ich hoffe das mit dir und Sasuke hält noch lange." Die Pinkette kicherte.  
„Das hoffe ich auch." „Halt mich auf dem laufenden, ja? In zwei Wochen kann viel passieren." Diesmal war es Ino, die kicherte. „Ino!", antworte sie aufgebracht.  
„Ist doch wahr. Ihr seid beide frisch verliebte, hormongesteuerte Teenager…"  
„Du klingst fast schlimmer als meine Mutter."  
Beide lachten sie vergnügt auf. „Ich muss jetzt auch leider Schluss machen, Breitstirn. Meine Eltern wollen noch mit mir Essen gehen und du kennst ja meine Mutter…"  
„Viel Spaß Ino-Schweinchen und grüß deine Familie von mir."  
„Mach ich. Wir schreiben die zwei Wochen über, ja?"  
„Natürlich. Ich erzähle dir alles, was hier in Konoha passiert." „Das ist auch das mindeste."  
Wieder lachten beide. „Und vergiss nicht Sakura, suche dir was hübsches für morgen raus." Übertrieben rollte Sakura mit den Augen. Dann fiel ihr aber ein, dass Ino es ja nicht sehen konnte. „Natürlich. Immerhin ist es unser erstes Date."  
„Ich mein ja nur…."  
„Ja ja Ino-Schweinchen. Bis dann…"  
„Bis dann Breitstirn."  
Die Pinkette legte auf und kuschelte sich lächelnd in ihr Kissen. Diese Sommerferien würden die schönsten ihres Lebens werden, es konnte gar nicht anders sein. So glücklich wie sie war…Doch Glück ist so zerbrechlich wie der Flügel eines Schmetterlings. Wie zerbrechlich ihr Glück war, ahnte Sakura nicht im Geringsten.


End file.
